Musica Universalis
by kora45
Summary: The Phantomhive twins are reunited. New enemies are making their entrance. Secrets are revealed. And no one was prepared for what a certain blonde haired girl was hiding.
1. Prologue - Soul eater

**_And all the ways, I got to know_**  
 ** _Your pretty face and electric soul_**

* * *

Sebastian dared to look in her emerald eyes again, shocked, since it was for the first time Lady Elizabeth managed to caught him off guard. Her words still echoed in his ears and his intuition told him that something was rather odd with that girl.

'I beg your pardon, my Lady! I am afraid that I do not understand what do you mean.'

Elizabeth kept a big smile on her pale face; she knew Sebastian was trying to be smooth and slicky like he always was. This time around, she won't do his games, she won't do Ciel's or anyone else's. Perhaps she was just tired, but Elizabeth started thinking she was indeed, a little bit bored. This might be a problem.

' I asked if you are hungry, Sebastian.' She said while playing with some decoration, not giving him her full attention.

'I mean, unlike others from your kind, you really want to wait for your food. You only chose good quality souls, I will give you that. But nonetheless, you make yourself hungry, and if I am not mistaken, enough time has passed, so you can't bear the hunger anymore. Let's be real, you made some terrible mistakes lately. And now that my twin cousins are reunited, everything will be just more complicated. You might end not getting your meal, after all.'

When she looked him in the eyes, Sebastian saw something he has never noticed before. Maybe Elizabeth could passed like any other naïve and superficial, rich and spoiled brat, but she never lacked the knowledge. Her eyes have always been sharp, like she knew something and willingly hide it in the depths of her untainted soul. How much did she actually knew all this time? And more importantly, how much she knows now?

Her smile faded as she was walking in his direction. Her mind seemed to be gone far away for a moment, like she was trying to decide what to do. When Elizabeth came back to reality, she was just inches away from Sebastian Michaelis.

'Do not worry, all what I want is everything to be alright, _for all of us_ , even though is harder than I have ever imagined. If I will be completely honest, I will tell that nothing came as I planned. However, I am used to this, but my cousins aren't. I don't know what future will bring us, but I know that they need you. They are smart and strong, now that they are together. I don't know if that's enough though, because stronger enemies will appear in their way, trying to tear them apart. Let' face the truth, since it's just you and me alone, Sebastian! They are kind of powerless without this one hell of a butler.'

She raised her head so that she could look the demon right in the eyes. Sebastian was unbreakable and motionless, waiting to see what the little Lady was going to do. For a brief second, he thought he saw a weird light in her eyes; like a spark that was fighting not to be blown away.

'Stranger things are going to happen, and you will be no use if you are not at your full strength. I cannot allow that.'

Without any warning she raised herself on her tip toes and pressed her lips against Sebastian′s The butler was surprised and raged. Until he felt _it_. The sweet taste of Elizabeth Midford's soul. She was giving herself to him, and he, Lord, he was hungry.

* * *

Her taste was tantalizing, maybe too sweet for his liking, but tantalizing what so ever. Sebastian was trying to find some reason; he was hungry indeed, but never he would allow himself to devour other soul than the one he laid his claws on.

 _Something is extremely wrong with Lady Elizabeth. Perhaps is too soon to tell, but I can admit to myself that I was not mistaken when I judge her, in the past. Beside the cuteness of a beautiful girl, there is something impressive about her. Never have I wonder what was the strength she always struggle to hide._

Usually, Sebastian was the faithful demon-butler who was just respecting a contract. No one was ever wondering what was he thinking or what were his real intentions. Naturally, no one wondered how did he fed himself during a contract. The truth was, our demon preferred the starvation, treating himself with an unworthy soul.

However, everything was different with Lady Elizabeth. No human will willingly give a demon a taste of his souls, not that a mere mortal will know about the undergrounds of dealing with such creature.

Elizabeth was the last person on Earth Sebastian Michaelis would ever consider knowing something about demons. But it seems the little one did her homework indeed. She was giving him a small part of her soul, enough to help the hunger, not enough to end it though. His hand fell on her little waist and a smirk appeared on the demon's face. Elizabeth's body began its transformation; slowly but surely, she became more a woman and less a girl.

Nothing seemed to make sense, but Sebastian didn't bother to find an explanation. His life was nothing but normal since meeting the Young Master, so whatever was Elizabeth Midford's secret, would be consider just another challenge.

Until he would solve her enigma, Sebastian decided to enjoy that random meal. He never let himself to starve that much, Truthfully, he was on the verge of surrendering.

The soul was tasty, sweet, extremely sweet, almost intoxicating. But something made Sebastian vigilant again; something was changing. Bitterness invading sweetness.

Suddenly, Elizabeth took a step back. The door opened and Ciel, or better said, the fake Ciel entered the room.

'Here you are, Elizabeth. We were searching for you. Aunt Francis has arrived some time ago.'

'Thank you, Ciel!' said she after she jumped in his arms. 'Sebastian came to tell me the same thing.'

It was incredible. In less than a second she became Lizzie, that one cute annoying childish girl. For something like this, a bit o experience is required. Sebastian couldn't help himself but smiling. Everything was becoming just more interesting.

'Indeed, Young Master. I was just searching for Lady Elizabeth.'

For a brief of a second, their eyes met. In that moment, the demon and the girl, both knew they were sharing each other secret.

* * *

 **N.A Hope you enjoyed this prologue. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I am almost positive that this story will take a different turn from the manga plot, but I sahll see if I will make more connections between those two in the future. English is not my first language, but I do my best. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Chrysanthemum

Sebastian Michaelis poured the tea in the finest chinese porcelain. Even though the butler has never made any mistake, he was more careful than usual. It was only natural since the unforgiven eyes of Francis Midford were on him, following his moves. After he has finished serving, he took his usual position, behind the Young Master.

Francis Midford could only thanked God that she was a stern woman, because God only knew how she felt in those moments. It was more than a miracle that _Ciel_ returned home after all this time. Their _story_ , how they were both kidnapped and separated, one remaining in England, the other being sold and sent in America, was plausible, but somehow fishy. She knew, however, that for the time being, it would be the only explanation evereyone would receive.

The Marchioness moved her sight on her daughter. Elizabeth was staying between the two brothers, holding their arms tight, much to their indignation.

Her soft spot was touched. It hasn't passed enough time since she has retunred home after that Music Sphere Hall incident. Elizabeth migh have come back home, but she was a little bit changed. Sometimes she was sad, or moody, or very thoughtful. But seeing her daughter in the Phantomhive masion, between her two beloved cousins was giving the Marchioness a good feeling. She could finally breath, now that the youngest of the Midfords regained her joy.

'Aunt Francis, only you came?'asked _Ciel_.

The Marchioness sipped on her tea before answering.

'Alexis is dealing with the Queen right now. She was more than surprise to hear about your returning and we need to calm the waters first. It most likley to call for both of you.'

'A pivate audience, I assum.' Sebastian intervened.

 _Ciel_ gave him an ungly glance. He understood Sebastain origins. He could even remembered the moment the demon had appereed. It was still kind of unclear how he managed to see everything when he was supposed to be dead. But this were concerns for antoher day.

Despite all of this, he could not stand such a behaviour for one of the servants. Demon or not, Sebastian was the butler of the Phantomhive family. He was surprinsed that Aunt Franics didn't scold him yet. However, she kept quite a speech about how no one is that house was getting a proper haircut.

'You are so lucky. Meeting the queen is an honor and everyone's dream. Especially, since Sir Albert died, she became so reserved. It became so hard to meet Her Majesty...' said Elizabeth.

 _Ciel_ sighed out. Ever since she was little, Elizabeth dreamed about being invited to the palace. It was interesting and maybe even nice to see that some thins never change. His brother on the other hand, was quite bored with that childish wish. His cousin had a true obssesion with being invited to the palace.

'We are ready to meet her Majesty and answer all her questions. We are expecting to face her sooner or later.' answered Ciel.

For some time, they enjoyed the tea and talked briefly about the watch dog job. _Ciel_ understoond that he needed to do some catch up, actually, a lot of it.

Everything seemed to be the same. The same house, the same stern aunt, the same annoying cousin, the same identical borther. But, at the same time, everything was diffrent. His parents weren't alive, the servants were replaced, they didn't have a dog anymore and on top of that, the butler was a demon.

Things were really messed up and it was all _their_ fault _. Ciel_ didn't know what were his brother's intentios, but he was certain of his. He wanted to find the ones responsible for everything and make them pay with their lives.

Until that moment, he couldn't bear standing there, clueless and in silence. After all, he was the heir, the real one. The title belong to him, not to his brother. _Ciel_ wanted to take all the burden oh his shoulders, to spare his twin. The world was a cruel place and it had no mercy for the two Phantomhive His little brother who has alwayas needed to be protected had to endure so much... _Ciel_ felt like a failure for letting that happened. And now, the young Phantomhive couldn't even say something or participate in anyway to the conversation because he had no idea what they were talking about.

 _Ciel_ needed a common subject, fast. He wouldn't bear being left behind any second longer.

'So it's almost October the 14th. Do you have any plans foryour birthday Elizabeth?'

The young Lady was startled by that innocent observation and almost stained her dress with tea. _Ciel_ was correct; her birthday was right behind the corner. How could she forget such an important detail?

Her mother watched her reactions. Part of her believed that they were the result of Elizabeth's ridiculous problem of being older than both of her cousin with more than an year. The girl has always suffered because she was taller and more mature that those two. Part of her believed this was the reason Elizabeth once started not to enjoy her birthdays as much as she used to. Another part of the Marchioness, however, was thinking that was something more. Her family went through some rough times. Strangely, it became much more difficult to read her daughter.

'Nothing in particular.'answered Elizabeth. 'Maybe as the time has passed, I became less excited about my bithday. Now, I think it's a day like every other. Nothing special.'

The twins gave their cousin a strange look. It was not normal for Elizabeth to say those things.

Unlike his masters, Sebastian smiled. Something was indeed wrong with Lady Elizabeth.

'Do not speak like that, Elizabeth!'her mother said with a cold voice. 'You birthday is very important and we will all celebrate it as an honorable family must do.'

Elizabeth smiled, she didn't want to cause anymore trouble. Her mother was a strict woman, but deep down she was very kind and caring. In her soul, she had really suffered due to her daughter's behaviour. They really didn't talk about it, which was rather odd. Whenever the Marchioness tried to talk with Elizabeth about what happened, her daughter seemed to be almost in pain. She was very touched by that incident and who will ever want to bring just more sufferance to his child?

'Aunt Francis is right. You used to love your birthday, we celebrated it like no other day in the calendar matter as much.'said Ciel.

The girl put her head on her cousin's shoulder. She almost wanted to start crying. It wasn't fair for _Ciel_ to return home where everything and everyone was changed.

'I guess as I aged I started being more concern about other things. It's not something so important afterwards.'

'It's just wierd, Elizabeth. You love parties so much, after all.'

That word was like electricity for Lizzie. The Marchioness wasn't happy either. That was a taboo subject in their house and no one dared to say a word about it. Elizabeth has always been a good and obedient child; that wierd and obnoxious Music Sphere Hall incident was the only time the little girl cause trouble to her familiy. Since than, they did not spoke a word about it, but their behaviour was more than enough to tell how scared they were. Everyone was keeping an eye on Elizabeth, specially Paula, her trust worthy maid. Paula became Elizabeth's shadow. However, no one had a trouble with that.

Sebastian noticed the silence. He also noticed that the young Phanyomhive was losing his patience; _Ciel_ hated being clueless and left behind, however, he was too proud to ask for updates. Pitty. The demon's job didn't involve charity, so he had no intention in helping the true Earl with that. His duty as a butler was to make sure that the well-being of the guest remained untocuhed and, to avoid a scene, he felt the need to interfer. As smooth as always, of course.

'I beg your pardon, but the weather it's so beautiful today, that it's a shame to stay inside.'

'Sebastian is right.'said Ciel who understood the butler's intention. He looked at his other half and gave him a kind smile. 'Let's go for a walk.'

Ciel knew that time was needed in order to rebuild the brotherly bond they once had. He was willing to wait. He would wait a thousand years, it didn't matter anymore. Being reunited with his twin was a gift he has never dreamed receiving. This time, Ciel Phantomhive won't lose his brother. Not the second time.

* * *

For the end of the month of September, it was rather warm and sunny. Certainly, it was strange for England to be so warm, but no one was complaining. On the contrary, everybody was taking advantage of this beautiful weather.

Somewhere near London, on the Phantomhive domain, an outsider would have seen a beautiful family, walking peacefully through the big garden. The truth was diffrent, however. The past and the present were melting into one another. Who would have thought that the twins and thier cousin would walk in that same garden after all these years?

The fate is a wierd creature.

Elizabeth was holding _Ciel_ 's arm. His brother was ahead of them, engaged into a conversation with Francis Midford. The Earl demanded his Aunt to tell him some more details about what Her Majesty had to say about the Phantomhive situation.

'I wish everyday to be like this one.'Elizabeth suddenly talked.

 _Ciel_ smirked.

'Days in the sun, huh? This is so typical for you, Elizabeth. I feel like your energy is draw out form the sun.'

'I am a lover of light. Light is beautiful.'answered the girl.

 _Ciel_ stopped. Light was something strange for him. For three long years his life was only darkness. He believed that there was no escape.

 _Until that day_.

Suddenly, it was light. There was no pain, no wounds, no dizziness. He was _reborn_. But even if he saw the light, _Ciel_ reamined in the darkness. He and his borther were doomed. What they went through, what they have endured...they can't be saved.

With Elizabeth it was diffrent. When he had returned, she jumped in his arms like all those three years were just three seconds. He didn't felt like an intruder, like someone who wasn't suppose to exist. _Ciel_ felt like someone who has finally come back home. No questions, no strange expressions, just pure happiness. Elizabeth was the only one who hasn't changed, and this was like a bless for him.

'Elizabeth!'he spoke after a short silence. 'What is the real reason you don't like a party anymore?'

The girl sighted out. She was ashamed of that topic, but Ciel desereved an answer. People thought they were protecting him, but with that good intention, they were keeping him out of their circle, out of their lives.

'Sometime ago, I went to this place called Sphere Music Hall, where people were gathering to dance, sing...basically to party. I grew to love that place. A lot.'

She let him go and went to admire some flowers. The chrysanthemums were so bright and beautiful.

'During that period I was feeling lonly and sad. The Sphere Music Hall was my little get away, until all I want was to get away. I didn't return home because home meant reality and I was feeling too good on my little cloud, lost among the stars. Mum, Dad, Edward, they begged me to come back but I didn't listen at first. One day, I was alone in my room. I realised that even though I felt peace and serenity, I was not happy. Lonliess is not for me. Maybe you will not always feel the happiness even though you are with your dear ones, but at least you won't be lonely.'

For a brief second, Ciel thought Elizabeth was giving him a piece of advice, but that flew quickly out of his mind. Lizzie was just _too_ naive.

'I came back home and very soon I was told that you returned. I was so happy. More happy than I ever was in the Sphere Music Hall.'

Ciel watched her while she was making a wreath out of those flowers. It was strange for him to believe that the _always-happy-Elizabeth_ had that kind of problems. In a room full of sad and hopeless people, Elizabeth would be the one to bring joy to everyone. She took that job herself. But who would make Elizabeth happy? Whose job was that?

'Elizabeth, I do not know what you were going through, but I am glad that you come to your senses. For all of us, you were always here with that big smile and excited atitude. Not having you here would have been wierd, since you are the only one that remaind the same. For me, everything was strange, it almost felt like I was being lost in the ocean. It was nice to find a lighthouse. So, please, do not let yourself lost in that kind of state ever again!'

The girl smiled. She knew Ciel wouldn't show that part of him ever again. It wasn't common for any of the twins to show any kind of feelings, or weaknesses, as they called them.

'And on top of that, Elizabeth, you are the next lady Phantomhive. Somehow, the future of this house is in your hands. So start to behave as so!'

 _Now, this is the Ciel we all know_.

Elizabeth didn't answer. She continued her work on the wreath. Her cousin was watching her silently. When they were young, Elizabeth would make those so quickly that she was able to share them with everybody in the house.

'There you are! The Marchioness said. 'Did we get to carry away by our conversation and forget about you?'

 _Ciel_ shook his head.

'We stopped because Elizabeth wanted to make a wreath.'

She giggled and showed her creation to the others. Her mother smiled. That was the Elizabeth she wanted to see everyday of her life.

'Oh, but my Lady, there are plenty of more beautiful flowers in the greenhouse.' said Sebastian.

'But these chrysantmums are so nice and cute. Their colors are so bright...'

'It's their season, Elizabeth. And did you know that the French will never offer someone chrysantemums? They only gave hese to the deads. So let's go to the greenhouse. Plenty of other beautiful flowers deserve your attention.' talked Ciel.

* * *

 **A.N: So, _Ciel_ is the older brother, the real Earl Phantomhive, so the resurrected one. For the moment, I will not chose another name for him. It might be a little bit annoying and I shall see if a name will be needed after all. **


End file.
